


Eris Quod Sum

by DefeatTheHuns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefeatTheHuns/pseuds/DefeatTheHuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Jordan worked for SHIELD up until the Battle of New York. Following her encounter with Loki, she took a year's leave, but now she's back at work and just wants to forget the whole thing. Unfortunately for Isabelle, that's not going to be easy to do when everyone's favourite God of Mischief is stuck on Midgard and causing trouble in SHIELD. She should've stayed on holiday. I promise you, this story is not going where you think it's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eris Quod Sum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my story. Unfortunately updates will often be slow, sometimes with very long gaps in between, but I will try my best to update as frequently as possible. I hate writing Mary Sues, so if you see any of my characters going this way, I would really appreciate you telling me. I love reviews, positive or negative, so don't hesitate to let me know what you think.   
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

The chaos was blinding. My senses were overwhelmed by the noise, the people blurring together in a blinding panic, the smell of smoke. My squadron leader led us to a burning diner that people were trapped inside. I could see bloody hands banging at the windows, and hear terrified screams coming from inside. It took four of our strongest agents to lift the massive piece of debris that was blocking the exit. While half of the team got the victims to safety the other half, including me, went looking for people who were unconscious from the smoke. One we had cleared everyone, we were on our way out when suddenly, half of the roof collapsed, blocking our only exit. I and half my squadron were trapped inside. Some were already unconscious from being hit by falling brick, and others were beginning to wheeze due to lack of oxygen. I looked wildly for an exit.  
“Agent Jordan,” I heard my commanding officer say from the other side of the blockage, “We can’t see any way to get you out. Unless you have an escape route there isn’t much we can do for you. I’m sorry Isabelle.”  
“I understand.” I said as I slid down the pile of bricks, most of my trapped squadron lying on the floor dead or dying around me. “Go.” With that, I heard my commanding officer shout some orders, and retreating footsteps. 

I woke with my head against the cracked tile floor of the diner. The smoke was so thick I could barely see more than about a metre in front of me. There was so much smoke in my lungs, it made my head fuzzy and my vision blur slightly. It almost didn’t feel real. Just before I was about to pass out again, a bright blue light filled my vision, temporarily blinding me so I could not see the figure that had come to stand right in front of me. When the blue light dimmed I looked up to see a tall figure, most likely male, dressed in, well, had it been any other situation his clothes would have been downright hilarious, with the intricate looking green and black leather armour and the golden reindeer-like helmet. But I was high enough up in SHIELD to know that the man standing above me was nobody to be taken lightly. The man standing only about a foot away from me was Loki, ex prince of Asgard.  
“I would command you to kneel but you seem to already be on the floor. If the rest of the human race was as submissive as you I wouldn’t have to go to all this trouble.” He said in a tone that was surprisingly amiable. Angry at being mocked, I spat furiously in his direction. “I take that back.” He said with a faint air of disgust. “Oh little ants, how important you think yourselves, yet how insignificant to the universe you truly are.”  
“You’re right. I’m not important. But neither are you. The only difference between us is that you do think you’re important. Your statement applies more to you than it ever will I.”  
“How dare you, you little…”  
“Ant? Brat? Swine? The truth hurts doesn’t it? Please. I’ve heard it all before, your insults mean less to me than my life does to you. You call us ants, Loki, but I’ve been bitten by ants, and believe me, it stings like a bitch. True, one ant can do little but bring pain. But hundreds? Thousands? They can kill. You’ve screwed up Loki, and the proverbial ants are coming to bite you in the bum.”  
“Is this how you face your imminent death? With jokes?”  
“No. I’m facing my imminent death with metaphors that state very relevant facts, like the fact that you’re going to lose,”  
“I’ll give you one last chance,” Loki growled. “Kneel before me and address me as ‘My King’, or I shall end your petty little life in a heartbeat.”  
“Does the whole ‘submit and I’ll let you live’ thing ever actually work with anyone? I doubt it, I don’t know about you, but I’d rather die standing for a cause than submit to a bratty child throwing a tantrum and most likely die anyway.” Loki grimaced at your words and spat out,  
“You will die for a cause even if it is lost?”  
“A cause is only lost if you believe that it is.” To my immense surprise, Loki smirked.  
“A fine set of last words.” He said and the last thing I saw was a stream of blue light blasting me back against the wall and turning the lights out.


End file.
